SOLO UN BESO
by Princess Soccer
Summary: Cuatro chicas juegan una apuesta con un dado, solo un beso. -Fic cortito basado en el sueño de mi prima Yumu, que ama al portero greñudo jajajaja XD-


Cortito fic, creaciones volátiles de mi mente. Espero que os gustéis. Y pues como siempre ya saben que todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador.

CAPITULO 1: LA SUERTE Y UN DADO.

Cuatro jóvenes jugaban entretenidas en una de las tantas mesas fuera del deportivo.

Siiiiiiiiii! –El grito de su amiga nipona casi la deja sorda-

Eso no es justo!! –Reclama- a Sanae le toca darle un beso a Tsubasa ¬ ¬

A poco crees… -se sonroja- que será fácil para mí hacerlo…? –cuestiona-

Pues no,… - la mira desdeñosamente- pero mínimo estás que te mueres por hacerlo y esta es la excusa perfecta…

Bueno, Leci… -la amenaza- es tu turno… -le ofrece el dado-

Ah! es… es necesario? –expresa temerosa-

Oye! No me digas que te vas a rajar?!! –Se burla la chica de ojos color azabache y le pone el dado en sus manos-

Claro que no!!!! –Se molesta- pero, a ver… qué tal si me toca besar a Wakabayashi… -explica-

Quéeee?!! –le arrebata el dado- antes te mato!! –La amenaza-

Ves... mejor ahí le dejamos… -se pretende levantar-

Eso sí que no!! –La sienta de un tirón la jovencita pelirroja- a mi me obligarán a besar a Wakashimazu, así que solo faltan ustedes dos…

No hay muy buenas opciones… -expone- Misaki, Wakabayashi, Shingo y… Hyuga

Oye! Cómo que Wakabayashi no es buena opción?! –se molesta-

Pues, para mí no lo es… -explica- me odia desde el día que le dije que se quedaría calvo como mi tío Rogelio, por usar siempre gorra… -se ríe- además Misaki y Shingo son mis amigos, no me imagino besando a alguno de ellos…

Y a Kojiro Hyuga?... –cuestionó Sanae-

Hyuga… -palideció- él… él me da miedo…

Pero, por qué?... –la miró sorprendida la chica pelirroja-

Por qué le temes?... –cuestiona Anell- si solo le ha gritado al entrenador mil veces, a golpeado a tres chicos de nivel superior casi para matarlos, su voz gruesa hace temblar el campo, patea el balón como mula, tiene una mirada de "corre o muere" y un carácter de los mil demonios… -las chicas la miraron con cara de "ya la regaste mas."

Gracias Anell, ya no le tengo miedo a Hyuga… -suspiró- ahora es pavor!! –le grita-

Jejejeje… -ríe nerviosa la chica nipona- bueno creo que entonces será mejor que Anell, tire primero… -expone-

Ah, nooo!! –rechaza- seguía Leci!! –Le coloca nuevamente el dado en su mano-

No, hazlo tú… -le devuelve el dado-

No! Lo harás tú…!! -se lo regresa-

Oh, que la chin… -le da el dado- serás tú primero!!!

Que no! Que no! –se lo da- tú lo harás!! –y pone sus manos tras su cintura-

Anell!! –Le reclama- tómalo!! –se lo ofrece-

Hmp!... –la mira y sonríe después- está bien Leci… -exclama- dámelo… -extiende su mano y la chica castaña se presta a entregárselo, pero la joven de largo cabello oscuro recoge su mano rápidamente, el dado cae sobre el tablero de juego, dando unos saltos.

Noooooo!!! –grita asustada- Anell!! Cómo pudiste??!! –se da cuenta muy tarde que ha caído en la trampa de su compatriota, su vista sigue alarmada la trayectoria del cubo-

Y bien… -la pelirroja también espera el resultado- caerá un…

cuatro!... cayó un cuatro!! –Exclama Sanae en un grito y se presta a revisar la lista- uno… Tsubasa, dos… Wakabayashi, tres…. Aoi, y cuatro….–la mira- Hyuga…

No… -teme- estas seguraaaaa??!! –le arrebata la lista- el cuatro es… -su silencio era la respuesta-

chanclas!! –Exclama en su natal idioma- ya te llevó…!

No, volveré a tirar… -busca el dado y al encontrarlo, otra mano lo recoge- que?!

Sigo yo,… -exclama la chica de largo cabello oscuro- bien, vamos dadito… -lo juega en sus manos- de Wakabayashi quiero un besito…. –lo arroja-

El dado cae dando saltos una vez más y finalmente deja ver uno de sus lados.

Dos!!! Siiiiiiii!! –brinca de alegría- es un dos!!!! –Hace la señal de la victoria- y no voté por Fox!!

La chica castaña suspira triste, se le acerca la joven alemana de llamativo cabello.

Ni modo, somos sólo nosotras las que vamos a tener que sufrir… -le pasa el brazo sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo- aahh!! –suspira- pero bueno, dicen por ahí… afortunada en el juego, desafortunada en el amor… -exclama con dolo-

Las dos chicas aludidas la miran con odio.

Que quisiste decir, nazi…?!!! –Exclamó con furia la chica mexicana-

Nada… -pasa sus brazos tras su cabeza- yo no dije nada…

"nada"… -la imita- claro que entendí condenadota, estas tratando de insinuar que si tuvimos suerte, no tendremos amor…

Ya dejen de pelear! –Pronuncia la nipona- recuerden que tenemos solo tres días para cumplir el mandato, si no, la que falle tendrá que pagar la cena completa del domingo en el Wonder Cat.

Ay! Eso será mucho dinero… -expone la castaña- y mi hermano ya no me va a depositar hasta el siguiente mes.

Pues anda ya y besa a Hyuga… -le aconseja- créeme le harás un bien a la nación nipona… -se ríe-

"Jajajajaja.". –Finge la risa- muy graciosita Anell… -le amenaza- veremos si Wakabayashi te quiere besar cuando le cuente que fuiste tú la de la idea de ponerle una trencita mexicana a su gorra, en venganza por la foto donde salió en compañía de una modelo argentina!!

Queeee?!!! –se angustia- no… no te atreverías!!!

Ja!... solo obsérvame!!! –le amenaza alejándose y después empieza a correr con dirección a los dormitorios-

Vuelve aquí Lecited Narda!!!! –trata de alcanzarla- regresaaaaa!!!

Aaahhh! –suspiran las dos chicas que quedan atrás-

Vámonos a casa, prima –expresa la pelirroja- ya es muy tarde…

Si… -mira a lo lejos perderse en la oscuridad a la chica mexicana- espero que esas dos no se maten…

****************************************

La chica corría divertida, era claro que jamás echaría de cabeza a su compatriota, pero gozaba de hacerla sufrir como ella lo hacía también. Ambas se habían conocido al entrar como auxiliares del entrenador nipón.

Narda se escondió en un pilar del pasillo, la joven de largos cabellos oscuros no tardó en pasar junto a ella, siguió veloz su trayectoria hacia los dormitorios, la miró entrar desesperada en el edificio y esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. Salió de su escondite y se dispuso a regresar sus pasos.

Jejejeje… -se reía- después iré al cuarto, necesito caminar un poco…

Su recorrido nocturno por la soledad del deportivo no era cosa nueva, solía hacerlo muy seguido, incluso ya conocía al guardia que cumplían con la vigilancia a esas horas; era un hombre de avanzada edad muy bondadoso. Alguna vez ella le había regalado platillos sobrantes de la comida del seleccionado; el anciano a cambio no la retaba por sus andanzas nocturnas. Ella no terminaba de entender como la gente del deportivo permitía que un anciano vigilase las instalaciones. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos de lo acontecido en la tarde que no se dio cuenta de su avance, ahora había algo nuevo en su alrededor, jamás había recorrido esa zona del complejo, miró a ambos lados, no había duda estaba perdida.

Genial!! –se autoregañó- como se te ocurrió ir por aquí, Lecited… -llegó a unas escalinatas y decidió bajarlas, entro en un pasillo pequeño que estaba muy oscuro y ya casi no veía- no veo bien… -manoteó, al dar unos pasos más sus manos finalmente tocaron algo- aah?! –siguió tentando, después cerró sus palmas, atrapó una tela húmeda- qué… qué es esto…?? -exclamó cuestionante en un susurro-

Es una polera mojada en sudor, niña… -una voz masculina respondió molesta-

En serio?? –dejó de sujetar la tela y siguió palpando- que…?!! –dudó solo un instante y levantó su vista, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrase a la oscuridad, al fin algo se dejó ver-

Kojiro Hyuga estaba frente a ella, tal cual alto era, su rostro moreno denotaba molestia. Le indicó algo a la jovencita bajando su mirada felina hacia su propio pecho. La chica se puso de mil colores, sus manos estaban colocadas en el pecho del jugador nipón, y por su nerviosismo seguía moviéndolas.

Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! –la chica castaña lo empujó y traspateó, después cayó sentada en el suelo-

Qué te sucede?!! –le gritó a su vez molesto cubriéndose los oídos-

N… no… yo… tú… -no alcanzaba a concordar palabras-

Hyuga la miró, la jovencita lo veía con un temor o quizás pavor en sus grises pupilas.

Tras la chica apareció el anciano cumpliendo su ronda de vigilancia.

Qué pasa?... –cuestionó y los alumbró con la lámpara- escuché un grito…

Se… señor Ya… guchi… -exclamó la chica entre sollozos-

Leci-chan, estas bien? –Le cuestionó al verla en el suelo y le ayudó a incorporarse-

Sí, yo solo… -miró a Hyuga con lágrimas en los ojos- me caí…

Aaaah! –Suspiró de fastidio el nipón- niña tonta… -exclamó para alejarse-

La jovencita entristeció su mirada. El hombre lo notó y sin decir más asestó un golpe al tigre en la cabeza con la lámpara cuando pasó a su lado.

Oigaaaaaa!!! –se llevó la mano a su cabeza molesto- que le pa…? –no pudo continuar, con velocidad inusual, el anciano le barrió el pié y lo hizo arrodillarse, lo sujetó del brazo para inmovilizarlo-

La chica estaba pasmada, el anciano retenía al delantero japonés con una llave de judo.

Su… suélteme!! -le gritó imperativo- "que fuerza tiene…"

No debes lastimar a una chica… -le aconsejó- anda… discúlpate… -le indicó-

No… no señor Yaguchi… -le expresó nerviosa moviendo sus manos- él… Hyuga… no me hizo nada!!! Déjelo, por favor!!

No… -contradijo- hasta que no se disculpe contigo, no lo soltaré!! –concluyó-

Señor, Yaguchi… -exclamó dolorosamente- lo… lo puede lastimar… -suplicó-

Hmp!... está bien… -liberó al chico moreno- pero que no vuelva a suceder o te irá peor… -se alejó por el mismo pasillo oscuro-

Hyuga no dijo nada, caminó en sentido contrario dando grandes zancadas, se notaba a leguas que estaba fúrico. La chica tragó saliva, pero corrió decidida a alcanzarlo.

Hyugaaa!! –Le gritó y lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo- espera, por favor no vayas a…

El joven nipón volteó en verdad estaba fúrico, se notaba porque su rostro moreno estaba más rojizo que canela.

Ya me imagino… -le expresó con temblor en su voz- te preocupa tu trabajo, tranquila… no diré nada… -se dispuso a alejarse-

No… no es eso… -el tigre se detuvo y abrió enorme sus orbes felinas, que quería esa niña entonces?- si… si quieres acusarme con Gamo hazlo me importará un chícharo!!! –le gritó llorando dolorosamente- pero, por favor… -se inclinó y el nipón se sorprendió, la jovencita se arrodilló en el suelo- no… no delates al señor Yaguchi, por favor te lo suplico…

Hyuga no pudo evitar recordar lo doloroso que era arrodillarse ante otra persona en un acto desesperado, él ya lo había vivido. Deseó expresarle algo, pero la chica no le dio oportunidad, se levantó y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

***************************************************


End file.
